LA04: Dusk
Plot The episode starts off with a young girl at a train crossing, looking at Ai on the other side. When the train passes, Ai has disappeared. Tsugumi wakes up, realizing it was a dream and she hears her father come home. Hajime asks if Tsugumi saw the vision, again, and she nods, and Hajime takes her back to bed. Elsewhere, a young man, Kenta Nakashima types in a name to Hell Correspondence, Yoshitaka Katsuragi. In a flashback, Kenta's hands are covered in blood and another man drives away. The next morning, Tsugumi asks Hajime if he could come home early, but he doesn't give an honest answer. Later, Hajime is in a coffee shop, where an actress, Mari Asou meets with him because he took pictures of her with a few men. After insulting her, Mari throws his coffee mug at him, and leaves, with Wanyuudou having witnessed the event. Hajime's friend thinks it's best for Hajime to take another job, so he could be with Tsugumi a lot more, but Hajime leaves, and so does Wanyuudou. At the editing office, Hajime meets with his chief editor, Inagaki, who wants Hajime to investigate a parliament secretary named Yoshitaka Katsuragi. The news stated that Katsuragi ran over a young woman named Mayumi Nemoto. Inagaki also states that Mari Asou was also in the car with him. Hajime refuses at first, but Inagaki urges him to think it over, and he puts the papers in Hajime's pocket. Elsewhere, a charity group asks people to donate money for safer roads, and Hone Onna, disguised as an office worker gives a large sum, much to their delight. Hajime catches up with Mari Asou and asks her about the incident, but she pushes him aside, and goes off in her car. Then, the car seems to have no control and Hajime discovers that Mari has disappeared. Hajime's friend tells him about Hell Correspondence and of Hell Girl. As Tsugumi and Hajime head home, the young girl has a vision of Ai handing Kenta the black straw doll. That night, Hajime finds Hell Correspondence, but he doesn't believe it, and shuts off his computer. The next day, Hajime spots Kenta being pushed out of the parliament building, and he almost pulls the red string, when Hajime stops him. Kenta tells Hajime about Hell Girl and of the straw doll. He also tells him about his girlfriend, Mayumi getting run over by Katsuragi and Mari, but they leave her to die. Kenta states that the police arrested another man, but they wouldn't listen to Kenta, saying that Katsuragi is a powerful figure in parliament. Hajime wants to help Kenta by publishing the truth of Katsuragi and goes to call Inagaki. However, Inagaki says that they can't bring out the truth, otherwise parliament will shut them down, and tells Hajime to forget about it. Hajime tells Kenta about the bad news. Having no other way to bring out the truth, Kenta wants to pull the string, but Hajime urges him to give him more time. Kenta is to upset and he leaves. In the Twilight, Ai plays with marbles, while waiting to do her duty, once Kenta pulls the string. Hajime arrives at the parliament building and sees Katsuragi leaving and he follows him. At Katsuragi's mansion, Kenta confronts and tells him of what he knows. However, Katsuragi says that normal people like Mayumi and Kenta are lowlifes and will not be powerful as parliament people, and states that he is not sorry for killing Mayumi. Hearing enough, Kenta pulls out the doll and pulls the string, just as Hajime arrives, but it's too late, and Katsuragi disappears. On Ai's ferryboat, Katsuragi says that he will give her money if she lets him go, but Ai states that people's lives can't be bought, and she ferries him to hell. Hajime is bewildered by what has happened, as he sees the black fire symbol on Kenta's chest, and he decides to look for Hell Girl. Category:Episodes (LA)